Divorce
by jellybelly442
Summary: My problem? Did he just ask me what is my problem? "YOU'RE MY PROBLEM AND I'M DONE WITH YOU" I yell into his face. "I want this divorce." He looks shocked, hurt and upset. Great! Serves him right. He speaks softly, "do you mean that?."Do I? Do I really mean that? I don't know. "Yes" I reply but I'm not so sure myself anymore.


**I do not own anything. Anything you recognize, belongs to J K Rowling. **

Oh my god! I'm totally screwed...utterly completely screwed. I just had a huge fight with James and I...oh Merlin!

The door opens and Alice smiles at me but her smile quickly vanishes as she sees my disheveled appearance. I probably look hideous, it was raining outside so I'm drenched and I could have apparated to her house like "_normal_" witches do but I just had to go the muggle way for dramatic effect and so here I am...I step inside her house without so much an invitation. I catch my reflection in one of her wall frames and oh Merlin, I do look bad. My red curly hair has flatened out due to the rain and I have mascara running down my pale cheeks almost blackening my freckles and damn those are a lot of freckles. James always said he loved my freckles...James...Oh no...what am I going to do?

"Lily, are you okay?" Damn, she looks concerned. I should say something. I should tell her that I had a fight with James. Oh no, I'm probably freaking her out. I sit down on her couch and put my head in my hands.

"Lily, talk to me? Is everything alright?" I look up and see her large brown eyes staring at me and I really should say something.

I look up and her, "James and I" Oh Merlin, I think I'm going to cry, "James, I" I can't say anymore and look down.

"What's the matter Lily?" she really is a good friend. She is so concerned. I should tell her.

I pluck up all my courage and tell her, "I asked James for a divorce." There I said it. Alice's eyes bulge out in shock. Boy, she isn't taking this well.

"You WHAT?" she looks like she's ready to yell at me. I can't loose Alice. She's my best friend. I start to tear up.

"I hate him" Oh dear Merlin, I'm full on sobbing now and I can't help it. "stupid pig" _sob_ "jerk"_ sob_ "arghhhh." I can't say anymore. I cry some more and she hugs me. We stay like that for what feels like an eternity. Finally, after a good cry, I lean back and wipe my tears.

"Does James know you're here?" she asks me curiously and I reply in the negative, "no, and I don't want to see his idiotic face anymore." Wow! This really is the end of James and I, Hogwarts golden couple and soul-mates and all that stupid crap people kept telling us when we were in Hogwarts. So much for that.

The door bell rings and I look up in panic. "Oh no, He's found me, I have to hide."

Alice scolds me, "he's your husband." Not for long. He won't be my husband anymore.I start running around her living room finding a place to hide and she keeps yelling at my back, "Lily what are you doing? I'm opening the door"

I run into her bedroom and hide. I can tell she's rolling her eyes but before I can turn, I hear her walking towards the door and I close her bedroom door.

So, now I'm sitting here in Alice and Frank's dingy bedroom and straining to hear what is going on outside. I can hear James' panicked voice, "Is Lily here? She just left...we had a fight..I checked at Sirius' and Remus' but she's not there and" he stops and I can just tell he's running his hands through his disheveled black hair. The same hair I love so much. Well, used to love. Not anymore. "I can't find her."

"Relax James, she's hiding in the bedroom" Alice replies. Some best friend she is. She is my new ex-best friend. After I leave James, I'll never talk to Alice. I can't believe she gave me away so quick.

I can hear James walking towards the bedroom and I panic. I hide underneath the bed. He bangs the door open and starts pacing the room. You know, I might actually have a chance. He might not see me. His footsteps get fainter. I guess he thinks Alice pulled a fast one on him and he's leaving. I sigh and get out from underneath the bed. I come face to face with James, standing with his Invisibility Cloak. Why that sneaky...I look up into his face and he looks furious.

"WHAT THE HELL LILY?" he yells at me

I panic and yell back, "of course Alice would tell you. I should have never come here. You knew I would come here. Next time I'll go somewhere else" I start muttering and James stops my rant by asking me, "What is your _problem_ woman?"

My problem? Did he just ask me what is my problem? "YOU'RE MY PROBLEM AND I'M DONE WITH YOU" I yell into his face. "I want this divorce."

He looks shocked, hurt and upset. Great! Serves him right. He speaks softly, "do you mean that?"

Do I? Do I really mean that? I don't know. "Yes" I reply but I'm not so sure myself anymore.

He sighs and looks into my emerald green eyes and I feel him deflate, "Alright Lily, let's not fight. We'll do this your way, whatever you want. You want to get divorced right? I'll contact the Ministry tomorrow and prepare the papers. I'll send them here" he looks around the room "if you plan to stay here or your parent's house, whatever your comfortable with and we can go from there. You can keep the house and fifty percent of my money to secure your future" I glare at him angrily and he continues "alright then, we're done here"

He turns and just leaves. What? He's giving up on me? Seven years he chases me and one fight where I ask him for a divorce, he agrees and listens to me? What is wrong with this guy? He's never listened to me before, why begin now. He's walking away and OH MY MERLIN, I'm getting divorced. I feel a huge sob coming on and I burst into tears.

My vision is blurry and I can't see anything and I can't stop crying. I feel strong arms encase me. I recognize James' touch before I can even see him. He's consoling me and patting my head and I continue to sob into his shoulders. "It's okay Lily, please don't cry. I'm right here"

What is wrong with me? "I _hic_...never cry...this is so stupid." I punch him. "I hate you."

I know he's smiling, "I love you." He puts his hands around my face and wipes my tears with his thumbs, "now can you tell me what is the real problem?"

I'm scared. What if I tell him the truth and he leaves me. I pluck up the courage and tell him, "I'm pregnant."

He looks like he's been hit with a stupefy curse. He's not saying anything. I begin to ramble, "I know we didn't want to bring a baby into the world right now but it just happened and I"

He interrupts me, "how?"

Did he just ask me how? "You know exactly how" I smack him on the shoulder and he grins his idiotic grin at me.

"Alright, I know _how_ but when"

"atremusslawohogopraty" I mutter into his shirt.

"Love, didn't quite catch that" he replies and I know he's smirking. I look up into his beautiful hazel eyes and reply, "Remus' halloween party, you're not mad, are you?"

Suddenly, he picks me up and twirls me around, "Bloody hell Lily, I'm going to be a father, we're going to be parents, I'm so happy" He puts me down and hugs me, "Thank you!"

I hug him tightly. I'm so stupid. I thought James would be mad. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to divorce you." I look back into his eyes, "I promise I won't ask you for a divorce next time just because you forgot to get my favorite treacle tart home. I don't know what's wrong with me?"

He kisses me on my nose which is probably all red and blotchy because of my crying. But the thought is romantic okay. "It makes sense you know," he smirks, "your hormones are probably all whacky and all over the place" I glare at him and smack him and he laughs, "so we're good? your coming home with me?"

"Only if you kiss me" I reply and he quickly obliges.

Bloody obedient husband!

**A/N Another James and Lily story. Please leave me a review on what you think!**


End file.
